Oestrus
by Amber et Dyan
Summary: Quand les méandres du passé se mêlent au présent, quand des souvenirs reviennent, quand une mission est donnée, cela chamboule tout.


**_PRESENT : QUARTIER DES AURORS_**

«-Monsieur ?... »

Aucune réponse ne vint au secrétaire, il se répéta :

« Monsieur ! Salle cinq, on vous demande. »

Avachi sur un fauteuil, dans les ténèbres de son bureau, il se réveilla.  
Il se leva avec la tristesse d'un vieil homme qui repense aux jours du passé tout en laissant défiler ceux du présent.  
Par un geste inconscient, sa main effleura la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche, une bague qui lui semblait aussi sombre que l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce léger toucher lui ramena en mémoire quelques brides de son rêve.  
C'était toujours le même songe qui le hantait depuis cinq ans, un rêve qui retraçait tellement bien son erreur : dans les moindres détails, qu'il en ressentait à chaque fois toute la douleur ; même après tout ce temps elle était toujours là ; telle la mort présente partout en ces temps de guerre toujours aussi forte, prête à le blesser… une fois de plus.  
À peine ses souvenirs fugaces apparurent que, comme brûler ses doigts s'écartèrent.  
Son esprit, encore somnolant, le trahissait : il lui rappela son visage, ses traits fins et son sourire cynique, ses yeux bleus et sombres ; et comme pour raviver l'entaille profonde qui transperçait son âme, son subconscient lui aussi traître ramena en lui des images fugaces : il revit son sourire si doux quand il lui avait enfin avoué son amour, quand il l'avait embrassée, quand…  
Il ferma les yeux, se maudissant pour tous les actes impulsifs qu'il avait fait durant sa jeunesse. Puis priant encore : toujours ; pour un rêve, pour que cette dispute n'ait jamais eu lieu, pour qu'elle soit encore avec lui en ce moment même, qu'elle lui dise une phrase de son cru sur le pouvoir qu'avait son imagination sur lui...  
Il espérait tellement qu'en ouvrant ses paupières, il découvrirait que cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un simple songe, qu'il se réveillerait dans ses bras. Il s'imaginait déjà lui dire combien il l'aimait, il se voyait poser doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes.  
Mais en rouvrant les yeux, en re-découvrant presque avec haine le même bureau sombre, les mêmes tableaux fades, il se rendit compte, qu'encore une fois il espérait trop...  
Il observa chaque détail comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait, et pourtant sa vue était légèrement trouble, en raison des larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison...  
Il soupira lentement, l'espoir du désespoir avait dit un jour son ami dans le malheur, mais il sentait en lui, que jamais il n'aurait de seconde chance, jamais il ne pourrait la resserrer dans ses bras, jamais il n'aurait du se mettre en colère, si seulement il pouvait avoir une seconde chance, une seconde chance de lui dire combien il l'aime…il secoua sa tête bien décidé à écarter un instant son passé, il leva les yeux vers le secrétaire qui, patient attendait à la porte :

«-Faites savoir que j'arrive »

Alors que le secrétaire partait annoncer sa réponse, il ferma les yeux une dernière fois, essayant de retrouver une trace de son rêve. Mais à peine avait-il le temps de voir son visage qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il devait arrêter, se faire du mal ainsi n'était pas bien.  
Et la douleur qui était toujours présente…

* * *

Sa photo était là, dans sa main : l'image traîtresse, qui, à chaque regard ne faisait qu'ouvrir un peu plus la blessure profonde qu'il avait au cœur.  
Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il devait l'oublier : tourner la page ; pourtant ces doigts fins retraçaient douloureusement les contours de son visage, de son corps, passer sur le sourire qu'elle avait toujours eu, qu'elle aurait toujours du avoir.  
Il se souvenait très(presque trop) bien que c'était de sa faute, pourtant… avant ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, ils trouvaient toujours un terrain d'entente…mais pas cette fois, les choix étaient bien trop différents.  
Ils n'avaient pas réussis.  
Il n'avait pas réussi, pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'elle voulait lui dire…il s'était emporté, il l'avait frappé.  
Comment avait il pu ! Il se revoyait, sa main lancée à vive allure atteindre la joue. Il se souvint de son regard non pas fâché mais déçu...et cela lui faisait encore plus mal, il avait toujours tous fait pour ne pas la décevoir…enfin, apparemment pas tout…  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas -même après quatre ans-, il avait réussit à la giflé, alors que les seules fois où il avait porté la main sur son visage, c'était pour essuyer ses larmes et caresser sa joue en la réconfortant.  
Jamais auparavant il n'avait porté la main sur elle, jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'un tel acte, jamais...Il passa son doigt sur la joue de la photo. Hélas la photographie même animé- à son grand malheur-, ne donnait pas la même chaleur qu'il avait sentit chaque fois qu'il la touchait.  
Maintenant, elle était partie…depuis quatre ans déjà…quatre longues années…c'était trop long, et pourtant il savait que, dans un sens, c'était mérité.  
Sa main s'était refermée sur le cadre, pourtant une force le poussait à la rouvrir et à contempler une fois de plus l'image de sa douleur.  
Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de la jeter, ou de la mettre loin de lui.  
Il glissa la photo dans une de ses poches et soupira.  
Cette erreur, ce geste…qu'il n'aurait jamais du vivre, ni dans un rêve, ni dans un cauchemar, et pourtant dans la réalité si douce parfois, mais si cruelle bien plus souvent, elle existait, cette erreur : elle existait...  
Il se leva, soupirant de désespoir pour son passé…il devait penser à l'avenir, d'ailleurs on l'attendait.

* * *

«-Bonjour messieurs, vous vous demandez sûrement la raison de cette convocation. Nous avons une nouvelle mission pour vous ! » 

Dans un synchronisme parfait les deux hommes demandèrent :

«-Laquelle ? »

«-Vous devez retrouver deux jeunes femmes qui ont été perdues de vue, chacun en prendra une, et la cherchera. » Il sortit deux photos. « On m'a dit que vous aviez des affinités avec elles, cela aidera sûrement. »Il sortit une lettre et la posa au milieu, il regarda vivement à l'arrière des photos et plaça chacune vers un des hommes«Le professeur Dumbledore les cherche, il dit qu'elles pourront vous aider : dans votre vie, mais aussi -et cela vous concerne tous les deux- dans la lutte contre Vous-savez-qui. »

Qu'avait donc encore inventé Albus Dumbledore, pourquoi eux ? Qu'elles étaient ces filles, qu'elles affinités pourrait ils avoir avec elles ? Quel aide apporterait t'elles ?  
Pourquoi les envoyés au loin alors que la guerre était partout, que les morts dans leur camp augmentaient de jour en jour, que les recrues du Mage Noir s'accroissaient à une vitesse folle !  
Les espions étaient peu nombreux. Ils savaient qu'une personne extérieure les aidait : une sorte de traîtresse des deux camps qui tuait un peu partout.  
Dumbledore essayait en vain de savoir qui c'était, il avait remarqué quelque chose un soir de la découverte d'un corps, il avait sourit mais c'était tu quand les deux hommes avaient demandé ce qu'il se passait.  
Ils essayaient d'avoir de l'aide des peuples extérieurs aucun ne répondait à leur demande, tous semblait attendre quelque chose, sans vouloir leur dire quoi.

«- Bien, vous connaissez votre mission : les trouver et les ramener de gré ou de force… »Il eut une petite grimace et rajouta « même si de gré serait plus préférables pour vous, elles et nous. »Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre « L'une habite en France dans une banlieue assez sombre à côté du centre de Paris, l'autre en Angleterre dans un lieu inconnu. Les informations que nous avons sont notées au dos des photos .Vous avez deux mois, à partir de ce délais la section 7 s'en chargera et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que se soit vous qui les trouvez. »

L'homme aux cheveux de jais, ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ameuter un groupe de section 7 qui avait tant à faire contre les mangemort ?

«-Préparez vos valise, vous partez demain aux aurores. Messieurs, je vous souhaite énormément de chance. »

Il disparut, les laissant seuls, l'homme blond prit la lettre et la lu à haute voix.

«_Harry, Draco,_

_J'ai une importante mission à vous confier, vous devez l'accomplir cela va de l'avenir de la planète.  
__Vous devez retrouver les jeunes femmes sur les photos que vous avez eues.  
__Pendant cette mission vous pourrez communiquer par biais de 'Miras' et seulement par ça, n'utilisez jamais les lettres ou la poudre de cheminé, les réseaux sont étroitement surveillés par les mangemorts ou Voldemort lui-même.  
__Je sais que cela sera difficile pour vous, mais vous êtes les plus aptes à accomplir ce projet.  
__N'oubliez pas d'accomplir votre mission au bout de deux mois.  
__Passer ce délai, Voldemort aura conquis l'Angleterre dans sa totalité, et peu importe l'aide que nous aurons nous ne pourrions plus l'arrêter.  
__Mes salutations respectueuses,  
__Albus Dumbledore. » _

L'autre homme sourit et se saisit de la photo, à peine l'eut il regarder qu'il la lâcha ramenant sa main droite sur son cœur et essayant de calmer le tremblement de la gauche.  
Terroriser, tandis que l'image tombait gentiment sur le sol comme une feuille d'automne.  
Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient pas assez souffert comme ça ?  
A moins que…

«-Que ce passe t'il Potter t'as vu un fantôme ? »

«-Draco…regarde…regarde la photo… »

L'homme blond étonné de la peur de son 'coéquipier' prit l'autre photo et en retomba sur sa chaise, dans le même état. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la photographie qui tremblait entre ses doigts.

«-Ce n'est pas possible ! »

«-Je crois bien que si… »Il essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, de calmer son esprit qui lui criait trop de choses différentes en même temps, et de calmait son âme qui criait la peur et en même temps la joie de pouvoir la revoir. « Nous devons retrouver »il prit une grande inspiration « Gabrielle et Alexandra»

_**

* * *

**_

**_PASSÉ : POUDLARD_**

«-Hou hou ! Ron ! Poudlard appelle Ron ! Allo ! »Il se mit au plus prés possible du jeune homme qui les yeux perdu dans la vague avait l'air de ne pas vouloir redescendre sur terre, il lui cria aux ses oreilles. « RON ! »

**_Le déclic. _**

Radical. Sec. Puissant.

_FLASH-BACK :_

_«-Salut ! Tu veux faire du balai ? »Une comète 91 deux places dans la main, une petite fille, le regardait tendant le balais vers lui._

**Il se souvenait de cette époque, il était très timide, grand pour son âge, des taches de rousseurs, et un peu de mal à s'intégrer, **_il hocha la tête faiblement._

_«-Cool ! Tu sais monter ? »Elle le regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres._

**Il se rappelait de ce qui c'était passé ce jour là, il devait avoir six ans.  
****Il était tout seul, car ses frères l'avaient laissé là pour « Jouer avec des gens de ton age » et il s'était assis sur un banc et s'était amusé à regarder autour de lui, ou encore à jeter des cailloux le plus loin possibles. La nuit tombait déjà, et la petite était arrivée vers lui. Ils avaient joués pendant deux bonnes heures avant que ses frères ne reviennent, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose.**

**Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les jours depuis, il avait fait la connaissance de sa sœur, appris qu'elle s'appelait Gabrielle et sa jumelle Alexandra.  
****Elles avaient deux balais et ils n'arrêtaient pas de jouer avec.**

**Peu a peu, ils étaient devenus les « meilleurs amis du monde » comme ils se plaisaient à s'appeler.**

**Pendant un an, ils allaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre, leurs parents les avaient nommés « Les trois inséparables » Car c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient. Jamais un sans les deux autres. Ils partageaient tout en trois, autant les bonnes choses que les mauvaises.**

**Entre eux ils s'étaient trouvés des surnoms :  
****Tinùviel, pour Gabrielle au nom de leur rencontre ;  
****Aphria, pour Alexandra car c'était la fille la plus gentille du monde ;  
****Et Rowan pour lui par l'esprit de contradiction des deux jumelles.**

**A huit ans ils ont été séparés, les deux filles étaient parties emménager en Ecosse, et il était reste seul.**

_FIN FLASH-BACK _

Il fallait qu'il leur parle, le plus vite possible.

Ah oui, Harry qui était à deux centimètres de lui…

«-Oui ? »Répondit il calmement.

«-Pff ! »Levant les yeux au ciel il répondit quand même « Je te demandais pourquoi tu regardais la table des Serpentard avec une telle insistance ? »

«-Les deux nouvelles. »

Harry, qui, dos à la table des Serpentard n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y ait de nouvelles personnes à Poudlard, prit la peine de regarder les deux jeunes filles.

Elles avaient les mêmes traits, sauf : pour l'une qui avait l'air plus petite, la première avait les cheveux noirs à l'air assez long, alors que pour l'autre ils s'arrêtaient dans son cou. L'une avait quelques mèches colorées en rouge et alors que pour l'autre il ne voyait rien que la couleur naturelle. 'Des jumelles' pensa-t-il.

La plus petite se tourna vers lui, elle avait les traits fins et un visage d'ange, mais le sourire un peu « diabolique » qu'elle avait lui donnait un air mystérieux.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle les avait bleus, bleus foncés : envoûtant. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par son regard.

Mais elle se détourna vivement et son regard tomba sur Ron qui mangeait pour dix, ses yeux se voilèrent une seconde et elle se tourna rapidement vers l'autre nouvelle lui murmurant quelque chose, la nouvelle serpentarde détailla les gryffondor un à un, elle s'arrêtât sur lui, il pu voir qu'elle avait les yeux magnifiquement dorée, des yeux qui lui rappelait quelqu'un… mais avant qu'ils ne puissent mettre un nom sur cette ressemblance elle regarda Ron, un sourire joyeux vint sur son visage. Les deux nouvelles regardaient à présent son ami, se chuchotant parfois quelques mots qui les faisaient rire.

C'est là que Harry remarqua quelque chose, elles étaient assises à côté de Draco Malfoy, définitivement ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ron s'essuya la bouche.

«-Vous m'accompagnez ? Je vais les voir. »

«-Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée »risqua Harry, voyant les deux continuer à rire en le regardant.

«-Mais si ! Allez venez ! »

Hermione qui jusqu'à la n'avait écoutée que d'une oreille distraite la conversation des garçons, se tourna vers le roux et le regarda, un sourcil froncée signe chez elle d'une incompréhension totale de la situation.

«-Ma chère Hermione, je disais donc, pourrions nous allez souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux nouvelles ? »

La brune hocha la tête, pour une fois que Ronald Weasley voulait bien faire son travail de préfet elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher !

Toute la délégation de l'AD gryffondorienne se leva accompagné par quelque autre de septième cinquième et quatrième année, dans un bel ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la table verte où les desserts étaient déjà bien entamés.

A la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore illustre directeur, amusé et intrigué, regardait faire les élèves, Severus Snape se demandait quelle sorte de bêtise il allait encore se passé et Minerva McGonnagal espérant une bonne tenue de la part des Gryffondors priait pour un simple et cordiale souhait de bienvenu.

La troupe de joyeux griffons arrivèrent, dos au trois jeunes en train de s'amuser.  
La plus petite sauta sur ses pieds et cria :

«ROWAN ! »Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras. Le garçon la serra lui aussi, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres.

«-Content de te retrouver aussi, Tinù ! »

Un air on ne peut plus joyeux au visage elle laissa la place à la deuxième nouvelle.

«Aphria ! »Murmura t'il en l'entraînant contre lui et en la serrant dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit chaleureusement.

«-Je suis très contente de te revoir, Rowan. »

Tinù, le dévisagea, toujours aussi grand, des taches de rousseurs un peu partout, mais les cheveux plus longs lui arriver dans le cou, il avait l'air moins timide, et avait une carrure d'athlète assez belle a voir mais surtout il s'était fait plein d'amis à voir le groupe derrière lui.

«Daijobu desu ka ? » i _(Est-ce que tu vas bien ?) /i _

Ron alias Rowan, la regarda et sourit, le japonais : première langue étrangère, qu'il avait apprit, pas spécialement par plaisir mais plus par curiosité et par esprit de vengeance, curiosité de savoir ce que disait les deux quand elles parlaient entre elles et qu'il n'y comprenait rien, et par vengeance d'être mis à l'écart. Il leur avait fait une belle surprise quand il c'était introduit dans leur conversation mine de rien. Il s'était juré lorsqu'elles étaient parties que jamais il n'oublierait cette langue.

«-Daijobu. » i _(Je vais bien) /i _

Les gryffondors, -qui semblait assister à un cours de potions particulièrement difficile du Professeur Snape plutôt qu'à une conversation entre trois ancien amis- écoutaient attentivement tout en ayant l'air de ne comprendre que très peu de choses.

Harry regardait les deux jeunes filles de plus prés, la plus grande « Aphria » avait les pointes de ses cheveux colorés de bleu électrique.  
Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui regardait les trois babillaient en japonais à une vitesse impressionnante, -« comme si c'était leur langue natale »pensa Harry- il avait un mince sourire aux lèvres et le survivant dans ses cinq années passé à Poudlard ne croyait pas avoir déjà vu Draco Malfoy sourire ; enfin d'un sourire normal, ni sadique ni moqueur, s'en était bizarre de plus il n'avait pas l'air surpris par la langue que parlait les trois semblant comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Je crois les avoir déjà vu…il y a très longtemps…La dernière des Wesley s'avança.

«Suleika ! Je me demandais si tu viendrais nous voir ! » Tinù la regardait et semblait la connaître.

Interloqué mais curieuse Genny s'avança et se mis à côté de son frère. Elle regardait les deux filles, mais elle ne se rappelait pas, et… pourquoi Suleika ?

«-Gen' tu ne dois sûrement pas te rappeler. Hum…les filles du square, celles qui t'ont fait monter sur un balai la première fois. »

Un sourire vague se forma sur le visage de Genny un peu nostalgique, elle réussie à trouver cette scène de son enfance : les encouragements, les cris quand elle put tenir toute seul du premier coup, la confiance que lui accordait les deux filles.  
Mais pour le surnom : rien !  
Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver pourquoi il lui rappelait le sourire charmeur qu'elle avait fait en prenant la pose sur le balais, manquant de tomber et rattrapée par son frère.  
Tous ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était cette phrase de la fille aux yeux dorés : «Suleika ! Tu vas bien ? ».

«-Je m'en souviens un peu, pourquoi ce surnom ? »

Elle retrouvait le sourire, elle avait une confiance naturelle en les deux jeunes filles.  
Les trois se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
Harry Potter, ayant légèrement assez d'être ainsi mis à l'écart demanda.

«-Et cette hilarité est due à quoi ? »

Cette fois quatre sourire lui répondirent, celui de Malfoy le choqua le plus, Draco Malfoy Serpentard 6e année savait sourire 'normalement' ; déjà « un peu » cela n'arrivait pas souvent, voir jamais ; mais sourire 'normalement' c'étais franchement inhabituel !

Aphria répondit à Genny :

«- Pour l'idée, c'est venu comme ça, en te voyant sur le balais, t'avais un sourire charmeur très mignon et réussis, et je t'ai nommée d'office Suleika qui veut dire séductrice dans les prénoms du Désert. »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens attendant la réaction de Genny qui sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lancer.

«-J'aime bien ! J'adopte ! »

Les filles la regardèrent et elle leur adressa la dernière version de son sourire charmeur.

Les membres de l'AD regardaient l'échange joyeux qu'avait Gryffondors avec les Serpentard, quand une alarme retentirent dans leurs têtes.  
L'un des membres du trio le plus réputé de Poudlard parlait à des Serpentard : ennemis jurés de leur maison.  
Il fallait arrêter « ça », tout de suite, puis demander des explications à Messire Rowan Weasley.

Mais ce ne fut pas eux, mais Draco qui mit fin à ces joyeuses retrouvailles.

«-Il est tard, presque tous le monde est déjà monté dans leur dortoir, Granger, Wesley, vos premières années vous attendent. Gabrielle, Alex, on y va ? »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, et se levèrent, elles serrèrent ensemble Ron dans leur bras et leur souhaitèrent à tous une bonne nuit.

Les deux Wesley souriant, et les trois autres bavardant gaiement sans allèrent dans des directions opposés. Ron jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux filles avant qu'elles et Draco ne disparaissent derrière un coin de mur. Il se hâta ensuite de retrouver Harry et Hermione, un peu plus loin.  
Trois marches à peine montée qu'on entendit un bruit sourd puis un « BUCKA!_(Idiot) _»  
Ron rigola en reconnaissant la voix de Tinù, qui adorait ce mot quand ils étaient petits.

Le dortoir des gryffondor n'avait pas changer, magnifique et accueillant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était heureux de revenir à Poudlard pour cette avant dernière année (perspective qui ne lui avait pas plus au premier abord car il aurait eu : Hermione sur le dos pour les aspic, le quidditch encore enlevé (il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il règle se problème) et ses fonctions de préfet de plus en plus déplaisante).

Il s'assit tranquillement sur un des fauteuil rouge auprès du feu, et sentant des regard sur lui se retourna.

«-Hum ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

La phrase était dite avec une telle désinvolture que la moitié des gryffondor grognèrent puis pestèrent contre le dernier garçon Wesley pour enfin aller se coucher, laissant le trio et les sixièmes années en plant. Mais ce dernier n'entendit pas les quelques mots prononcés, il ne pensait qu'à ces merveilleuses retrouvailles avec les deux jeunes filles. Hermione vint s'asseoir dans le divan juste à côté de lui avant de le regarder intensément.

«-Ron ? C'était qui ces filles ? »

Elle avait dit ça avec sa voix la plus neutre possible, pourtant il aurait juré relevé un peu de jalousie quand elle avait dit le mot « fille ». Le roux la regarda…il ne savait pas vraiment : C'était des amies, mais plus. C'était presque des sœurs mais ça faisait un peu longtemps en gros huit ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Confidente n'était le terme vraiment exact. Il avait beau retourné la question de la brune dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas a répondre. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

«-Je ne sais pas » répondit-il en toute honnêteté. Devant l'air ébahit de ses amis il rajouta « ce sont des filles que j'ai rencontré vers six, sept ans, et depuis on ne c'était pas quitté… »Son visage s'assombrit « jusqu'à… »

Il fut coupé par sa sœur « jusqu'à qu'elles partent en Ecosse …» l'air nostalgique sur son visage laissa place à un sourire joyeux « C'est géniale qu'elles soient là ! »

Ron sourit. Il eut soudain un blanc et le trio se rendit compte que plusieurs gryffondors étaient restés dans les escaliers afin de les écouter de comprendre cette soudaine affection pour deux serpentards. Harry Potter qui avait écouté son ami se laissa tomber à cote de Genny et réfléchis un instant. Une question lui trottait dans la tête, et il ne semblait pas qu'une réponse ait déjà été dite.

«-Mais pourquoi sont elles revenues ? » Un nouveau silence s'installa.

«-Ano… Mezurashii »

«-Pardon ! » Hermione le regarda ébahit « Comment se fait il, d'ailleurs, que tu parles une langue étrangère ? »

«-C'est du Japonais, c'est une des langues que j'ai appris à cause d'elles, je disais que c'est bizarre »

«-Et pourquoi c'est bizarre ? » questionna sa sœur.

Elle regarda son frère avec un grand étonnement. Il n'avait l'air de ne pas savoir lui-même. Il se mit soudain a raconter son histoire, celle de la rencontre avec les deux filles quand il était petite, et puis de l'année qu'ils avaient passés à tout faire ensemble. Mais à chaque fois qu'il prononçait Tinù, Aphria ou Rowan, Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Puis au bout d'un moment, avec une voix très agacée, elle coupa le jeune rouquin dans son récit.

« -Et ça veut dire quoi ces noms ? Tinù, Aphria et Rowan ! »

« -Hermione, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse que pour une fois je connaisse quelque chose que tu ne sache pas ? »Le garçon fit un sourire un peu moqueur sur le regard noir d'Hermione. « C'est des surnoms j'espère que tu avais comprit. »Il se reçut un deuxième regard noir à la place d'une réponse « Tinù, en fait Tinùviel, c'est pour Gabrielle, et cela veut dire « fille du crépuscule », en mémoire de notre rencontre. Alexandra fut baptisé Aphria, qui veut dire aimable, tout simplement parce que c'était la fille la plus gentille que je connaissais. Au passage leur nom de famille : MacKay»

« -Et Rowan ? »

« -Ça veut dire… »Ron se sentit rougir « petit roux, à cause de leurs esprit…euh…très contradictoires. »

Harry et Genny sourire, Hermione lâchât une exclamation de gentillesse. Elle trouvait ça mignon, bien que le petit n'aille pas très bien à cause de sa taille. Mais elle s'imagina alors, le petit Ron, comment il devait être quand il était plus jeune. Et elle commença à rigoler, ce qui vexa Ron.

Ce dernier regarda sa sœur qui lui fit un grand sourire, et il partit dans les dortoirs. Genny souhaita aux deux membres du trio une bonne nuit, et alla dormir. Hermione et Harry restèrent encore un moment, à s'échanger des idées sur cette nouvelle année, sur cette rencontre bizarre. Puis Hermione alla dormir, laissant Harry seul, assis devant la cheminée. Il fut le dernier Gryffondor à aller se coucher, il en avait un peu l'habitude maintenant. Bizarrement, juste avant de s'endormir, il vit deux yeux bleus, magnifiques le regarder.


End file.
